End of the Line - Songfic
by Madd Spammer
Summary: (This was my first angst fic.) Ron Weasley is dead, and it profoundly affects Harry and Hermione...


A/N:Well, I don't know what possessed me to write this.I was originally going to do something totally different with this song.Oh, well."End of the Line" belongs to The Offspring, and Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco belong to J.K. Rowling.Also, for those of you who don't really like cussing, I apologize in advance.I just couldn't find any other way to express Harry's rage.Also, as this is a bit confusing as a songfic (and not exactly the best example of one), I've written it as a normal fic, but I don't think it's any better, if not worse.

End of the Line

_When the siren's flash is gone_

_And we're left to carry on_

_All the memories are too few_

"Ron, how could you to this to yourself?To us?"Hermione sobbed.Harry wrapped his arms around her and led her away from the sight of the two bodies lying on the ground.One was still and unmoving while the other barely clung to life.

_When the pastor's music plays_

_And the casket rolls away_

_I could live again if you_

_Just stay alive for me_

"NOOOOOO!" Hermione flung herself toward the casket.She pounded her fists on the wood that she couldn't even see through her tears.

"No…not Ron… he can't…"She fell down to the ground bawling hysterically.She pounded her fists on the ground until her knuckles were raw and bloody.

Harry, thoroughly embarrassed, held her wrists so she couldn't flail about as she had been doing.When she finally stopped resisting him and limply hung her head, he picked her up and walked away.

_Please stay now, you left me here alone –_

_It's the end of the line_

_Please stay I can't make it on my own –_

_It's the end of the line_

Ron's death was just as hard on Harry as it was on Hermione, though he didn't display it as violently as she had.Harry found it harder and harder to concentrate on Quidditch, because he knew Ron wasn't there any more to cheer him on.Neither was Hermione.The memories of the games she had attended with Ron would have torn her apart.

_Make it on my own_

_It's the end of the line_

As soon as Wood found a replacement Seeker, Harry's place on the Quidditch team was a mere memory.Just like Ron.

Hermione couldn't look at anyone without bursting into tears and dashing away.She spent all of her time in her dorm.For the first time in her life, she didn't do any her homework.

_Now that you are dead and gone_

_And I'm left to carry on_

_I could never smile cause you_

_Won't stay alive for me_

Everyone tried to comfort Hermione, but she pushed them all away.After a while, they gave up on her.Even Harry.All she ever wanted to do was wallow in self-pity.They understood that Ron was, after all, her best friend.It was conceivable to grieve for a while, but she was really drawing it out.

By now, even Harry had moved on.He picked up the broken pieces of his life and pushed onward.He started attending classes again, though he couldn't stand Draco Malfoy even more than ever.After all, this whole mess was Draco's fault.

It took a lot of convincing for Wood to let Harry back on the team.Harry only got to be the reserve Seeker, but Harry told himself that it was better than nothing.That's what Ron was.

_Finally_

_Your final resting day_

_Is without me_

_I weep_

_And think of brighter days_

_What about me_

Harry was alone in his dorm, staring fixedly at Ron's long deserted bed.

"You selfish bastard!"Harry burst out angrily."Didn't you fucking THINK?Did you?"He demanded as if he'd get an answer."Look what you've done!You fucked up my life!Not to mention Hermione's!"

Harry kicked at the bed, the only remnant that seemed to remain of the departed Ron."Was it worth it Weasley?Was it?"He overturned the mattress."I'll never forgive you, you fucking asshole!"He screamed skywards."Damn you to hell!"

_You can't take back, the one mistake_

_That still lives on after life it takes_

_In that one day, that changed our lives_

_And bitter memories are left behind_

The end of the year feast was too blissful for Hermione.She held Draco Malfoy in contempt, and kept casting murderous stares in his direction.She didn't know what he did to Ron that sent him over the edge, but she swore to himself that she would avenge him for it.

She was finally through with her grieving, but she wasn't about to let the incident slip her mind.Draco Malfoy would pay.He should have known that Ron's spell wasn't going to work.After all, Draco _was_ a prefect.But, _no_, Draco had to kill Ron "in defense."A load of bullshit, in Hermione's opinion.She secretly wished that the spell Draco had used that would have drained so much of his strength that it would have killed him, instead of merely making him unconscious as it had done.

Draco Malfoy would pay.


End file.
